happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Spaceship
Bowser's spaceship refers to Bowser's preferred hideout aside from his castle. Often, near the end of a HTFA game, levels and/or battles take place in said spaceship. It's always destroyed after Bowser is defeated. Description Bowser's spaceship varies from game to game, but one thing all said spaceships have in common is that they're huge, usually enough to span multiple levels (or if a HTFA game's "chapter" isn't divided into levels, sections). In HTFA 1, it's not actually clear what Bowser's spaceship looks like. The only hint is that it's made of metal, it consists of two levels, with the upper level having an organic-looking path that leads to his lair while the lower level consists of a long passage filled with members of Bowser's army and hazards, and it's powered by rocket fuel, as seen in HTFA 1's World 6-2. In HTFA 2, as seen in the intro cutscene and after defeating Bowser for the final time in that game, Bowser's spaceship looks like a bizarre-looking space station. If one goes deeper, he/she will see the similar organic-looking environment, signaling that he/she is closer to Bowser's place. This spaceship is where Bowser stations back the bosses that you defeated in the previous levels. Accessing the spaceship in this game requires you to fly using either TwinBee or WinBee while avoiding many enemies. Not only that, you also have to destroy Geno Saurer who guards the spaceship. In HTFA 4, Bowser's spaceship looks more like a typical space station. Once again, TwinBee/WinBee is required to access this location. There, the spaceship is well-equiped with turrets and has many members of the Koopa Troop patrolling the areas. Lava pools are more commonplace compared to the previous versions of Bowser's spaceship. Here, the lava pools are possibly the result of a waste product from whatever engine/generator is used to power the spaceship. The path to Bowser's room can be accessed from a passage underneath a Bowser statue. Once again, the inside looks organic and is filled with alien life forms, including Red Falcon, who blocks your way unless you kill him. However, a new hazard added to this place is the poisonous bog, which can kill anyone who falls into it. Once you pass through the organic-looking passage, the only path left is the corridor leading to Bowser's room where you fight him. In HTFA Land, Bowser's spaceship looks like a huge battle mech. It's divided into several sections. The first is the entrance, where one can see LCD screens depicting an 8-bit graphic of Bowser and the writing "KOOPA RULE!!". The path on this section is filled with enemies and hazards, including turrets that fire lasers and lava pools. Once you make it to the entrance, you'll get to see the laboratory section. This is where Bowser made his weaker clones, the Fake Bowsers. Despite there are still Fake Bowsers still developing in their own tubes, there are active, living Fake Bowsers who can attack you. In order to progress to the next section, a key is required. Said key is held by Boom Boom stationed near the lab's further exit. Said exit leads you to the all-familiar "organic-looking" passage, albeit more gory. Again, alien life forms can be found in that passage. After going through such horrors, you have to climb up the next section as the lava is rising from underneath the section's floor. After doing so, you'll go through a special passage where you have to fight the now-rebuilt Mavericks and get another key from Boom Boom at the end to finally gain access to Bowser's room at the upper part of the spaceship. Levels taking place in Bowser's Spaceship Happy Tree Friends Adventures *World 6-1 *World 6-2 *World 6-3 *World 7-1 (as extension to Bowser's spaceship) *World 7-2 (as extension to Bowser's spaceship) *World 7-3 (as extension to Bowser's spaceship) Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 *Stage 8: Bowser's Spaceship Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 *Stage 8: Bowser's Space Colony Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *World 8-1: Bowser's Space Colony *World 8-2: Fake Bowser Clone Laboratory *World 8-3: The Room of Gore *World 8-4: Escape from the Lava *World 8-5: The Maverick's Revenge! *World 8-Bowser: The Final Battle! Gallery world6-1.png|Inside of Bowser's spaceship in HTFA 1. bowsersspaceship4.png|Bowser's spaceship in HTFA 4. bowsersspaceship.png|Inside of Bowser's spaceship in HTFA 2. stage8bowsersspacecolony.png|At Bowser's spaceship in HTFA 4. world6-3.png|Upper part of Bowser's spaceship in HTFA 1. world6-2.png|The many hazards in Bowser's spaceship, as seen in HTFA 1. bowsersspaceshipland.png|Bowser's spaceship in HTFA Land. world8-1bowsersspacecolony.png|A section of Bowser's spaceship in HTFA Land. world8-2fakebowserclonelaboratory.png|A laboratory inside the spaceship, where Fake Bowsers are created. Seen in HTFA Land. world8-3theroomofgore.png|As per series tradition, even the HTFA Land version of Bowser's spaceship has the obligatory "organic-looking" passage. world8-4escapefromthelava.png|A section of Bowser's spaceship where lava is rising, requiring you to climb up to outrun it. Seen in HTFA Land. world8-5themaverickrevenge.png|This passage leads you to the rebuilt Mavericks, causing you to fight all of them again, one by one. Seen in HTFA Land. world8-bowserthefinalbattle.png|The path to Bowser in the HTFA Land version of the spaceship. Category:Places